kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Megahex
is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. http://www.orendsrange.com/2014/10/drive-x-gaim-movie-wars-full-throttle_26.html Near the end of the second part of the movie, he absorbs Cyberoid ZZZ's body and becomes . Character History Megahex appeared and attacks Planet of Helheim one day and attacks Kouta, as well as kidnapping Mai. During their fight on the planet, Megahex learns of the planet Earth from reading Kouta's memories. During his travel to Earth, Kouta as Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms tries with all of his might to prevent Megahex's assimilating Earth, but the mechanical life form lands on terra firma. Gaim performs a narrow victory with a Burai Kick; however, seconds later, a second Megahex appears and beats up the weary Over Lord and kills Kouta in the air, taking the Kiwami Lockseed so that Megahex could evolve further, then his ship lands without interruption onto the ground. Despite seeing Zawame's greatest hero fall in a fiery explosion, Takatora demanded an explanation from Megahex. Once revealing his plot, he begans assimilating a section of Zawame and any unfortunate human who was unlucky enough to stand in the zone's advancing path. He then lands in front of Mitsuzane Kureshima, triggering Megahex's hand by making the Mecha Kurokages to fight Mitsuzane, who then transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen. Seeing as to the ease Mitsuzane scrapped the Mecha Kurokages, Megahex then makes Mecha Ryoma Sengoku to fight Mitsuzane, who succeeds in driving him off. When Mitsuzane as Ryugen stormed Megahex's ship, he runs into Mecha Roidmudes by the dozen. After destroying a handful of them, Ryugen goes deeper into the ship to retrieve Mai despite the metallic wires that impeded his progress, and eventually does so. As he did, Megahex appears behind Takatora as Kamen Rider Zangetsu, weary from his fight with Mecha Ryoma as Kamen Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms, and smacks the White Armored Rider to the ground, allowing Zangetsu to see Megahex assimilate the Kiwami Lockseed. Now boosted by the seed of the Golden Fruit, Megahex attacks Zangetsu with cold savagery, even using artificial Helheim vines spawned from his body until he knocked Takatora out of his transformation, landing near Mecha Ryoma's remains, chiefly near his Genesis Driver. Despite the beatdown, Takatora refused to give up, and when Megahex tries to cut Takatora down, Mitsuzane throws to Takatora the Melon Energy Lockseed. Thinking quickly, Takatora grabbed the Genesis Driver and lifts it up so the Melon Energy Lockseed inserts and locks itself into place, then slams it on, generating the Zangetsu Shin Genetic Ride Wear to protect Takatora. With a passionate speech, Takatora completes the transformation into Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, battering Megahex back. The two Riders continue their deathmatch with Megahex, with the assimilator nearly victorious until Zangetsu Shin and Ryugen use a risky maneuver to extract the Kiwami Lockseed out of Megahex's chest, with Zangetsu Shin holding the mechanical life form until Ryugen performs a Budou Sparking, giving Takatora the window needed to extract the Lockseed, uncaring if Megahex survived the attack. Furious at having the Kiwami Lockseed removed from his person, Megahex launches an attack at Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Mai, only for the three to make the Kiwami Lockseed to recreate Kouta. Once the three Riders banded together, the three Riders eventually defeated Megahex with a Triple Rider Kick, but as before, Megahex returns, as well as revealing that there are nigh-endless clones of Megahex, and these copies fly into the air. One of these copies lands near Shinnosuke and Kiriko and notices the defeated and burned out husk of Cyberoid ZZZ's body, which was reduced to such state by Kamen Rider Drive, and assimilated with it, transforming him into ZZZ Megahex. ZZZ Megahex then leaves after talking with Shinnosuke, and flying off elsewhere, landing near the three Armored Riders as they battled a hoard of Mecha Roidmudes and Mecha Inves. ZZZ Megahex then creates Kaito Kumon to fight the Kamen Riders, who now have Kamen Rider Drive in their lineup, only for ZZZ Megahex to take a strike to the chest when the Armored Rider betrays him, and manages to floor the mechanical life form. After the Riders made a passionate speech, ZZZ Megahex spawns a small army of Mecha Roidmudes and Mecha Inves, then attacks the Kamen Riders, to which they deflected. ZZZ Megahex then charged along with his army, but when he ran off, Drive and Gaim were in hot pursuit, and raised more of his mecha army, to which was responded by the appearance of Mashin Chaser, Heart, and Brain to do battle with the army of fakes. Cornering ZZZ Megahex, the two Riders do battle against ZZZ Megahex, eventually gaining their Type Fruits and Drive Arms forms, and also eventually destroyed ZZZ Megahex's body, with his core quickly retreating into space to bond with the planetoid-sized machine that was the source of Megahex. Drive and Gaim gave chase on Tridoron after a Shift Fruits Tire Expansion, arriving somewhere in between the Asteroid Belt and Jupiter. As the Riders arrived, some Megahex clones combined into something that resembled a Giant Bat-type Roidmude with dragonic elements and started harassing the Riders, which the Riders eventually got off their tails by blinding it with "orange juice". As they arrived near the core, the Giant Megahex stood in front of them shooting missiles, and the walls closed in to attempt to crush Tridoron, prompting Drive to eject him and Gaim out of Tridoron, allowing them to perform a decisive Double Rider Kick to slam into the Giant Megahex towards the ground, followed closely by Tridoron slamming into it, allowing them to slam into the core, permanently destroying Megahex once and for all. Forms - ZZZ Megahex= ZZZ Megahex After he merged with Cyberoid ZZZ's body, Megahex was upgraded into . More recently spawned Megahex clones also received the ZZZ Megahex upgrade. ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :Since Megahex had assimilated with Cyberoid, he possesses the signature ability of the Roidmudes, which is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Slowdown effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Hive Mind :Megahex's true consciousness is a mechanical planet which moves around the stars. ;Avatar Creation :Megahex is capable of creating multiple avatars with all of them worked under the same mind. ;God-like Powers :Given that Megahex is a unified entity that repelled the invasion of Helheim, Megahex is considered his own "Man of the Beginning", capable of assimilating planets, integrating them, and even almost combating the Earth's Man of the Beginning on equal terms with a single avatar. :;Assimilation ::Megahex can assimilate with various beings he desired, as well as objects and stars. Among the beings assimilated as well is the revived Ryoma Sengoku, with him becoming one with Megahex had made his lifelong dream to become superior being comes true. :;Memory Reading ::Megahex is capable of reading his opponents' memories, used to uncover the Overlord Kouta's memories of Earth and it's inhabitants. :;Mechanical Copy Creation ::Megahex can produce mechanical recreations of the Yggdrasill Corporation's Armored Rider Kurokage Troopers, forming an army of Mecha Kurokage soldiers, mechanical Inves and number-less Low-Class Roidmude. :;Revive ::Megahex can revive any deceased beings he desired. While the revived beings supposedly obey to his rules, but one being manages to resist himself from the controls. ;Combine :Multiple clones of ZZZ Megahex can also fuse together to form a large monster, similar to a Giant Bat Roidmude with a dragon-like head. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Megahex is voiced by , who also voiced the Genesis Driver Equipment in Kamen Rider Gaim and previously voiced the Imagin Sieg from Kamen Rider Den-O. Its suit actor is currently unknown. Conception .]] Megahex was designed by character designer Niθ. Notes *Megahex's initial appearance resembles a from '' . *Since Megahex was able to match even The Man of The Beginning in power, that would mean he is one of the strongest villains in the entire franchise. *Megahex appears to possess his own language, as seen at the beginning of the Gaim portion of Movie War Full Throttle. *Megahex shares similarities to Dragon Ball Z villain, Meta-Cooler/Big Gete Star. Both antagonists are Movie exclusive, and have the ability to make numerous clones of themselves until their cores are finally destroyed. *Megahex's creation of several mechas does have a resemblance to Skynet's creation of cyborgs (often known as Terminator) from the Terminator film franchise. References Category:Gaim Characters Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Robot Monsters Category:Deceased Characters